Twisted
by TearsOfInfinity
Summary: Bra never knew her father but she knew the pain he caused. When a man from the future shows up with seven mysterious people all hell breaks loose. It is these ten people that will save the universe from the new evil...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not repeat underscore darken enlarge **DO NOT** own DragonBallZ or GT.

Prologue

Bulma looked up into the now darken sky her tears long since dried. The pain she felt within her chest was enough to make her soul harden. She will not give in to such emotion again. Tearing her vision away she turned and walked back into the house ignoring the many looks from her parents and son. She was no more. She died when he left her, left his son. Her hand went to her belly. She died inside knowing that her child would never know a father or mother, because the father left and the mother...was no more.

Trunks watched his mother's sad figure walk painfully inside the house. His heart broke for her yet there was nothing he could do. His mother was as stubborn as his father. Looking back into the sky his face hardened.

"How could you Vegeta," his voice was venom. He would no more call a man who left his family father, Vegeta was never a father. Trunks scowled and turned his back taking one last glance at his house he flew into the air toward the town. He had to get away. His ears ignored his Grand Parent's yells for him as he took to the air and away from the pain.

Bulma watched her son fly away and felt a stab of guilt. She was into her pain so much she forgot what Trunks felt. A boy of only eleven should never have to see his father...

Bulma let out a sob. Her hands clutched on top of her vanity. All these years and she never thought...she only saw in him a changed man but she was wrong how could he even...

She gasped when she heard a crunch, her hand began to throb. Looking up through her tears she saw her hand. It went through the mirror on her vanity. Small red drops of blood fell onto the white wood and she set amazed. She bled for him, she gave him her heart and in return...he left with another woman.

Author's Note: Okay just remember this was only the beginning the rest will be wwwaaayyyyy longer not only that but it will get better promise. Please read and review more...thanks

Always TearsOfInfinity also known as GothicBlacre


	2. Twisted 1

Disclaimer: We already established that…

Change Scene: This means change of scene

Chapter 1

Her feet ran swiftly over the graveled rocks sweat dripped steadily down her pale face. An explosion shook her but she kept running farther away from the sigh which she should not have seen. Bluish black hair flew loosely behind her form. Turning her head she looked back with wide blue eyes. Her house which stood there was demolished. As was her mother. Tears stung her eyes as she jumped up to fly away only for something to hit her back and cause her to fall heavily on the ground.

Hissing in pain she turned onto her side. Her back was burning and she could feel the blood spreading down her dress to her legs. She let out a growl and jumped up ignoring the pain in her back as she faced her enemy. The man held a smirk which she was used to these three weeks of which he turned. His black hair still stood up and his black eyes where pointed sharply…he was the same but his soul had darkened.

"Why must you kill?" she yelled her fists tightening at her sides. She was upset, angry that he killed her mother but she would not cry. She would never cry for it was weak and she would not be weak not matter who the opponent was. She watched him closely as he folded his arms over his chest and leer at her.

"You were supposed to be the good guy," she mumbled brokenly as the man stepped toward her.

"You don't get it Bra do you?" his voice was heavier than she remembered he sounded like who he was meant to be a true killer indeed. As he circled her he kept talking.

"It has been three weeks since the accident Bra, since I awoke and became who I was supposed to this planet should have been destroyed along time ago but I became weak minded that I joined along with you humans. So know that I am who I am again I will slowly torture every being." His hand guided to her shoulder and over one of her breasts.

"You are so much like your father…but you would not know because he left for another woman." Bra let out a scream of rage as she lunged at the amused man. Her hair flashed pure black as her eyes went aqua.

"So this is what a super Saiyan female looks like huh?" His eyes lustfully looked at her form. She growled sending a punch at his face which he caught. He twisted her arm behind her back so fast her back began to hurt from the wound he made earlier. She felt her body mold to his chest. His other hand wrapped around her neck to hold her steady. Then his lips were on her neck. The last thing she remembered was a sharp pain on her neck, then a scream from someone. Then black slowly became her friend.

Change Scene

He looked around the landscape of his home. Everything was how it was when he was born, broken dead and missing. His sharp blue eyes glared into the field of his yard watching three figure's fighting and laughing together. He growled and stood up to walk a ways down the hill which he stood upon. His long black flowing hair fell to his waist blew when a gust of wind came as he got half way down to stop and smirk when a large dragon appeared scaring the other three people.

The dragon was large its scales shimmered white with a tint of green. Its sharp black eyes landed on him and he could have sworn it smirked. The man which stood near the Dragon began to yell profanities.

"Kyra you bitch do you always have to ruin a good spar like that damn!" The Dragon hissed as flash of light blinded everyone and when it disappeared a young girl stood there. She was Elven shaped with light green skin. Her white hair fell to her waist, and her black eyes glared at the other man.

"Well Tye maybe if you knew how to pay attention when fighting you wouldn't have to be 'scared' like a little girl" The man known as Tye glared back at the other with his own black eyes before turning to walk away. He ran a hand through his spiky lavender hair before he took to the air and flew away. Kyra turned to look at the other man on the hill.

"Hey Shadow," she replied while walking over to him. Shadow smirked again and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know never to piss him off Kyra." He chided the younger girl. Kyra snorted and sat down by his feet her eyes looking off into the distance.

"Well he does get mad easily just like you…plus it's fun to press his buttons because he at least he puts up a good fight." Shadow shook his head. He turned around and began to walk back up the hill. Kyra looked over her shoulder as he walked away her eyes softening.

Change Scene

She twirled around her leg coming up to kick the punching bag. That one kick sent the back flying off the rings and toward the door which Shadow just walked through. His hand went up a flash of black light hit the bag. It exploded landing in many pieces around him. His eyes narrowed in amusement at the young girl which grinned shyly back at him.

"I am not here Raven continue fighting," He replied while leaning back on the wall arms crossed watching the girl intently. Her black hair was up in a high pony tail before it came into its loose curls down to her thighs. He saw her purple eyes flash with hope before she turned and kicked another punching bag, this time it did not fly off the hooks. She turned and smirked at him only for the bag to fly back hitting her side she landed on the floor with a bang. She glared at him when he began to laugh.

"Come little sister I will teach you the ways of better sparing and not with a punching bag," Raven smiled jumping to her feet she ran over to her big brother who was taking off his black trench coat. His arms flexed when he stretched the muscles under the black wife beater rippled. She gulped. He was going to kick her ass for sure. With no warning he flew at her.

Change Scene

Daunte yawned as he took his glasses off and rubbed his green eyes. He looked tiredly at the computer in front of him before turned to look at the other man behind him. Daunte smiled while running a hand through his auburn streaked black hair. He walked over to the other man and wrapped his arms around his waist nuzzling his neck were the mark claiming him his mate was at. The man mumbled something. Daunte sniffed his lovers blonde hair before letting him go.

"I see you are bored," the man replied turning his own black tinted silver eyes to face him. Daunte smirked and pushed up against the other is arousal apparent.

"Mmm Sythe you never amaze me," Daunte moaned as they shared a passionate kiss. Sythe's hand ran through his mates pulling closer as they began to grow heated with lust that is until a cough broke them apart. They turned and looked to see another man in the doorway.

"Hey Zaro what's up?" Daunte asked the older man. Zaro raised a brown thin eyebrow before crossing his arms his face masked of any emotion. His long brown hair fell into his face covering one eye as the other gold one watched the two men in a lovers embrace.

"Shadow wants everyone in the storik room," with that said he turned and left the two. Sythe grinned as he began to walk toward the door. He turned quickly nipped Daunte's nose and took off running. Daunte growled lustfully as his mate ran out the door before walking out himself.

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Well that was longer but the chapters will get longer as the story goes. I wonder who these seven mysterious people are and who was Bra fighting. I guess you will have to read to see…I will try to update every two days. If anyone had a problem with my gay couple I don't care what you think because I happen to think they are the cutest couple because you can't help who you love…so if nobody likes this story please don't read and write flames. Thank you

Always TearsOfInfinity also known as GothicBlacre


End file.
